


Moments Like These

by xjustsmile



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 05:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjustsmile/pseuds/xjustsmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn loved moments like these.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments Like These

**Author's Note:**

> So this is... a drabble I think it's called? Super short. Please tell me what you think, good or bad. :)

Quinn loved moments like these.

She loved waking up on a Saturday to the soft sound of music and chatter of the two Berry men floating up from the living room, lying next to the girl who made her heart burst with love and joy.

Quinn took a deep breath and opened her eyes, adjusting to the light flowing into the room. She looked to her left where the object of all her thoughts currently lay.

She loved moments like these, where she could admire the beautiful girl who looked so serene in her sleep. Rachel was laying on her right, facing Quinn.

Quinn took her own hand and softly grazed Rachel's cheek, watching as Rachel's lips curled up into a smile recognizing Quinn's touch even in sleep. In a little while those same lips would be talking a mile a minute and laughing that beautiful laugh. That beautiful laugh Quinn so adored hearing and that never failed to make her break into a smile of her own. Quinn's hand continued past Rachel's neck, that amazing neck she loved peppering with soft kisses or just burying her face in, to her shoulder and down her arm till she came to Rachel's wrist which was currently under Quinn's shirt splayed across her lower abdomen. Rachel had gotten used to placing her hand on Quinn's tummy because she loved feeling the baby move. And even though the baby bump was there no longer, the habit never faded. Another thing Quinn loved.

Quinn carefully covered Rachel's hand with her own and returned her gaze to her face, which looked so serene and peaceful. In some 20 minutes or so, Rachel would be up and about doing a million things at once, but for now, now that she was still sound asleep; her face was the epitome of calmness. And Quinn could spend hours just watching her like this, without a care in the world.

Quinn loved moments like these.


End file.
